Another Hard Plant to Grow from Heaven
by nihongoneko
Summary: Remember the story of Access and the plant in the back of vol.5? Well, he brought another one. No spoilers here, unless you haven't read, like, the first manga or two. ChiakixMaron. Rated for a bit of inappropriate language. Suppose to be funny.
1. Another Plant

Another Hard Plant to Grow from Heaven- Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne- romance- rated — nihogoneko

pre-summary: Remember the story of Access and the plant on vol.5? Well, he brought another one. No spoilers.

Summary: Access has brought another plant from heaven that is suppose to make the user speak their thoughts this time. Chiaki finds this and decides to use it on Maron so that he'll know what she's thinking. But he accidentally eats it himself. Uh oh!

Note: This is the equivalent of a side story in KKJ and doesn't really take place during any particular time in the manga series, except for the obvious after Chiaki has arrived and starts leaving daily messages for Maron. If you've only seen the anime, you can still enjoy this story, since it doesn't actually follow after the short story that I mentioned.

Story:

Chapter One- Another Plant

Chiako POV

Chiaki arrived home from school, after leaving a message in Maron's mailbox, to find Access tending a second plant next to the one that the semi-angel Finn had given him after she had eaten his first one from Heaven. (see manga side story. volume for details) This new one looked sort of like a cross between a marigold and a daisy, with a **lot **of petals. Chiaki, having never seen a plant quite like this one, decided that it, like Access' first plant, must also be from Heaven. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw the same plant guide that Access had been using last time to grow the other plant- the one he had gotten directly from Heaven and has referred to when Finn had suffered the effects of ingesting its petals and falling in love with the dark angel. Chiaki found himself wondering if **this **plant had similar properties. If it did, he just might consider using it on Maron. If it did, he most definitely would.

Chiaki crept slowly and quietly over to the growers guide and picked it up off the table. Flipping through it, he bypassed several articles until he found a picture of the plant that now had residence in his apartment room. What he read about the plant was interesting. **Very **interesting. Chiaki glances slyly over at Access as he tended the heaven plant. Maybe tonight, he;d just take a few of those many leaves, shall he? He grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't **wait** to see Maron tomorrow...

-

Access POV

Access glanced over at Chiaki, who had just come home from shool and, no doubt, from leaving another message in Maron's mailbox. He envied those two and their relationship. He really did. If only Finn would give him some attention. He sighed, but then grinned as he turned back towards the plant that he had recently aquired. Hopefully, his luck, with help from this plant, would change all that very soon. And it wouldn't be like the last plant. This time he would find out her **true **feelings.

He missed the sly look that Chiaki gave his plant as he read the manuel- too caught up in images of Finn Fish dancing through his head, with her finally telling him that she loved him.

end of chapter one.

-

end of chapter last minute additions: I know that there's no dialogue in here (and it's pretty short), but Maron's POV is being added in next, and her and Chiaki can't communicate mind to mind, so there will be dialogue then, so be patient. I just wanted to get this story started. Also, sorry it's so short. I only plan on making it about three chapter long though. And I don't really have enough time to write it all in one sitting. Plus, if I did, I'd get less reviews, wouldn't I? And reviews make me feel loved. Feel sorry for me. Awww, poor nihogoneko...

Anyway, see you again soon! And in the next chapter: "What Does This Plant Do?"

and hopefully the chapter after it (or whenever I make the last chapter) : "The Cure (Maybe)"

See y'all next time!!! )


	2. What Does This Plant Do?

Another Hard Plant to Grow from Heaven- Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne- romance/humor- rated T- nihogoneko

pre-summary: Remember the story of Access and the plant on vol.5? Well, he brought another one. No spoilers. Or, at least, I hope not.

Summary: Access has brought another plant from heaven that is suppose to make the user speak their thoughts this time. Chiaki finds this and decides to use it on Maron so that he'll know what she's thinking. But he accidentally eats it himself. Uh oh!

Note: This is the equivalent of a side story in KKJ and doesn't really take place during any particular time in the manga series, except for the obvious after Chiaki has arrived and starts leaving daily messages for Maron. If you've only seen the anime, you can still enjoy this story, since it doesn't actually follow after the short story that I mentioned.  
Disclaimer: The Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne origional storyline and characters belong to someone who is not me. So don't sure me!!!!!

Story:

Chapter Two- What Does This Plant Do?

Chiaki snuck out early in the morning from bed to secretly pick a few petals from Access' heaven flower. He went into the rarely, if ever used, kitchen, grabbing the teapot and two cups- one for himself, and one for Maron. Taking an empty teabag, he put in the petals (apparently, they didn't need to be dried first) and sealed the gauzy material. He placed it in the cup he would give Maron- the purple one. Putting another, regular tea bag in the blue cup, he turned to set the pot on the stove, after first filling it with water. Just as he finished this, he heard a knock on the door.

"Chiaki?... Are you up yet?"

Chiaki's wolf ears popped up like they were on a springboard, and he spun around so fast it was a wonder he still had his head attached to his neck. But Chiaki didn't care. Maron was there!

He rushed to the door to open it. She was a vision in her tank top and shorts. (It wasn't a school day. Which figures. She wakes up earlier on the weekend, like all us other teens. Hehhehheh. No use denying it. ) He just stood there and drooled for a few minutes, before he remembered that she was still standing in his doorway. Now why was she there, when she could be inside, with him, and away from prying eyes? He grinned inside as he stepped back to let her in. As always, her morning smile almost knocked him off his feet. He had it bad. He knew it, but he was too far gone to care much. In fact, he never really minded much that she could do this to him, no matter if she was near or far from him. Huh. Imagine that.

"Good Morning, Chiaki."

"Morning, Maron...!" Chiaki luged to hug her, but he was hit over the head by Access' fan first.

"Ya don't grope a holy woman, ya lech!"

"Oww. Access, that hurt." Chiaki wined, too high off of seeing Maron so early in the morning to care about how childish he sounded.

"Just keep your hands away from Maron. Finn's gone for the day, so I'm protectingMaron until she gets back."

"Protecting her from who?"

"You, of course! I've said it before, you're more of a threat to her than any demon."

Now Chiaki didn't believe that, but he let it slide for now. But only because he heard the teakettle whisteling.

"Maron, whould you like some tea?"

"Sure, Chiaki, I'd love some."

They headed towards the kitchen, and Chiki was too busy floatingon cloud nine from being with Maron to remember that he had a hidden agenda. It wasn't until he had filled the cups with water and they were already drinking their tea that he remembered the special tea bag that he had put together not five minutes ago. Hoping and praying to God with all his heart, Chiaki, as if in slow motion, looked at Maron's cup.

She had a blue one.

All of Chiaki's thought came to a halt as he slowly, fearfully, looked down at his own cup. Purple.

_Aww...crap. _

Access may have been mad that his charge kept trying to grope Maron (his charge, of courese, was Chiaki). But he'd be furious when he found what Chiaki tried to do. Worse, he'd be _livid_ with what was going to happen next if Chiaki didn't get out of there. Fast. He was already starting to feel the effects of the tea, and stood up suddenlyto escape before anything could happen.

"Chiaki...?"

_Crap crap crap crap crapcrapcrapcrapcrap..._

"Crap."

"Wh...at...? Chiaki, are you... sick... or something...?"

"...No..."

Chiaki didn't dare turn aroud to face her. If he did, he'd see her sitting at his table, drinking tea in those short shorts and thin top, and... this was not good. His thoughts weren't safe anymore. If he didn't get out of there soon, his thought would be...

"Maron, that shirt looks really sexy on you today."

...exposed. Too late.

"..."

3...2...1...

"Nani?!"

-

end chapter notes: okay, the next chapter should be the last one. if it isn't, you'll be warned at the end of the next chaper. see you again soon! and any comments or suggestions are welcome, as always.


	3. Access' Realization

Another Hard Plant to Grow from Heaven- Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne- romance/humor- rated T- nihogoneko

Pre-summary: Remember the story of Access and the plant on vol.5? Well, he brought another one. No spoilers. Or, at least, I hope not.

Summary: Access has brought another plant from Heaven. This one is suppose to make the person who eats it speak their thoughts. Chiaki finds this out and decides to use it on Maron so that he'll know what she's thinking. But he accidentally eats it himself. Uh oh!

Note: This is the equivalent of a side story in KKJ and doesn't really take place during any particular time in the manga series, except for the obvious- after Chiaki has arrived and starts leaving daily messages for Maron. If you've only seen the anime, you can still enjoy this story, since it doesn't actually follow after anything but the short story that I mentioned.

Disclaimer: The Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne origional storyline and characters belong to someone who is not me. So don't sure me, please!!!!!

Okay, I looked back and realized that I had quite a few errors that I didn't fix, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to be more careful.

This is the next to last chapter, so... on with the

Story: (ps. I apologize for any deviation from the origional characters that has happened throughout the story)

Chapter Three- Access' Realization

It took Maron, and Access, about three seconds to get over their shock about Chiaki's "bold" statement. Unfortunately for Chiaki, Access snapped back to reality faster than Maron did. And the next thing Chiaki knew, he was being chased around his home by a miniature man with dark wings and a giant mallet that he shouldn't have been able to hold up but apparently could.

"_What_ did you just say to Maron, you perverted _freak_?! Get _back_ here! I'm going to knock _all_ of your holy power out of you for uttering those dirty words! Why I aughta...!"

This chase, uninterrupted by Maron, looked very comical to any bystanders that happened to see it. Which, in their case, was just Maron, who just sweat dropped instead.

"OW! _Access_! Stop! _Stop_! What did I do? What did I _do_?!"

"What did you do?!?! Chiaki, when I get a hold of you, there will _be_ no more _Chiaki_ left to fill a _thimble_! Just when did you start saying stuff like _that_?!"

Access managed to get three good wacks on Chikai's head before turning to the 'victim' of this whole incident.

"Maron, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's never been like this before. I mean, yeah, he tried to grope yah, but he never _said_ anything like that until..."

Access trailed off softly, as something started to dawn on him. Ever so slowly, he turned his head towards his newest plant.

"_No_..."

His vision zoomed in on the heaven plant until he noticed something significant was missing. Like, several leaves worth.

Again, ever so slowly, he turned his head towards the tea cups and put two and two together. Chiaki _knew_ at that moment he was going to be in even _more_ trouble.

Access POV

Out of the corner of his eye, Access saw Chiaki try to sneak away. He growled as he raised his mallet once more to pound his poor (yeah right) partner.

"I can't _believe_ you tried to give that to _Maron_! And _i_t was_ my plant_! Chiaki, I'm gonna _skin you alive_ if you don't undo this _right_! _Now_!!" He punctuated each exclamation with a swing of his mallet, and the last two with a hit each on Chiaki's noggin.

"Ow! _Ow_! I don't know _how_ to undo it! Ow! Access, _stop_!"

"You _better_ know how! It's in the _book_, stupid! Read it and find a cure, or there will be a new _Chikai_ wall hanging in here tomorrow!"

"Ow! _Ow_! I'm lookin', I'm _lookin'_!"

Unfortunately for Chikai, as he managed to grab the book and flip through it to find the page he had scanned yesterday, he tripped and fell- straight onto Maron.

Chiaki POV

Chiaki groaned as he tried to get up, his stomach hurting from the fall. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, however, took all the remaining pain away.

"M-_Maron_?"

"Chiaki"

She stared up at him, her beautiful eyes on his. Her lips were so close...

"Close enough to kiss..."

Maron blushed.

"_Chiaki_?"

Chiaki leaned down, just a little...

"Maybe I could steal just one..."

"Uh... Chiaki? Hey, what are you doing? Chiaki... Chiaki..."

He drew closer. Their lips were almost touching. Just a bit more...

-

end chapter notes: okay, so I decided to make one more chapter. I just need a little more time to think of a good ending. But hang with me, okay? As always, any and all comments and suggestions are welcome, as always. :)


	4. The Cure

Another Hard Plant to Grow from Heaven- Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne- romance/humor- rated T- nihogoneko

Pre-summary: Remember the story of Access and the plant on vol.5? Well, he brought another one. No spoilers. Or, at least, I hope not.

Summary: Access has brought another plant from Heaven. This one is suppose to make the person who eats it speak their thoughts. Chiaki finds this out and decides to use it on Maron so that he'll know what she's thinking. But he accidentally eats it himself. Uh oh!

Note: This is the equivalent of a side story in KKJ and doesn't really take place during any particular time in the manga series, except for the obvious- after Chiaki has arrived and starts leaving daily messages for Maron. If you've only seen the anime, you can still enjoy this story, since it doesn't actually follow after anything but the short story that I mentioned.

Disclaimer: The Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne original storyline and characters belong to someone who is not me. So don't sue me, please! (I don't have any money anyway.)

I apologize for any deviation from the original characters that has happened throughout the story. I'm sure there was some. Also, I apoligize for how ridiculously long it took to get this final chapter out. Serious writers block. I cannot apologize enough.

_Last Chapter, People!! (and easily the longest chapter for this story)_

-

Chapter Four- "The Cure"

Chiaki leaned in closer. He could feel Maon's body against his own. He could feel her breath on his face. All he had to do was lean down a bit more and he could kiss her. His lips were maybe an inch from hers... Then half an inch... Then only millimeter...

When their lips finally touched, Chiaki groaned and wrapped his arms around Maron, pulling her closer.

"So soft..." he murmured, his lips fluttering over hers as he spoke.

"More...oh, Maron" he sighed. "Kiss me..."

"Chiaki..."

"Maron..."

"Chi...aki..."

"Maron..." he sighed, once again giving himself up fully to the kiss as Access watched on, his body shivering from the contained rage it held at his partners indecent behavior. The little dark angel was so angry, in fact, that he could not even move enough to clobber the boy. And believe me, he DEFINITELY deserved a beating. The way he was laying on Maron was just WRONG. And what gave him the right to kiss her like that? She was a holy woman! A messenger of God! Chiaki shouldn't even be HARBORING such thoughts for her, much less acting on them! He-

"Maron..." Chiaki whispered, his thoughts still being voiced through the power of the herbs from Access' Heaven plant.

"Ah... make love with me..."

Access snapped and attacked.

"Ow ow ow!" Chiaki tried to protect his head as his tiny angel partner began to hit him with various objects that he happened to grab as he chased Chiaki around the room (which, if you think about it, would be pretty amazing to watch. you know, tiny little flying guy picking up things over three times as big as he is and chucking them at a human who could step on him. and the human's running in fear. well, sort of fear anyway. or more likely, he just doesn't want to get hit). Maron watched on, now sitting up on the floor, a sweat drop on her head.

"..."

"How (bam!) DARE (bash!) you (crack!) even (wham!) THINK (biff!) of that, (bop!) you (shatter!) perverted... (slash!) disgusting... (whammo!) _ARRRRGGGHH!"_

Access had finally grabbed a solid and sturdy enough object to wield and was smacking it on Chiaki's noggin as the boy protested- hitting even harder than he had thrown the previous objects.

"It's (ow!) all (ow!) that stupid (ow!) plants' fault! (_yeouch_!)"

"Don't blame it on the plant, (crack!) you pervert! (crack!) It's only voicing (smash!) YOUR OWN (crash!) dirty thoughts! (crack!) You lech! (crash!) _Diiiieeee_!"

The beating continued on for several minutes. Maron made no attempt to stop the miniature man. After all, Chiaki DID sorta deserve it. Their reference to a plant, though, made her curious.

"If Finn-chan ever hears of this! (bam!) She'll kill me! (bam) Chiaki, you MORON! (bam!)" Access continued, undaunted that Chiaki was slowly sinking to the floor and seemingly untired.

"I don't want Finn to HATE me! (crack!) And all because of YOU! (slam!) I'll (crack!) BEAT (crash!) the pervert outta ya if I have to! (bam!)"

The weapon in Access' hands (by the way, it was a wooden mallet. feel free to imagine something else, if you want, though), at the next swing, missed as Chiaki finally managed to successfully duck, and went flying into the wall, bounced off, and hit into the book Chiaki had dropped upon falling, skidding it in Maron's direction on the floor from where it had been flung.

Access and Chiaki stopped, their eyes on the events that had just took place, following the book as it stopped right in front of the Kaitou-currently-schoolgirl. She picked it up, curiously, and, upon looking at the cover, flipped it open and started reading some of the pages, all while Access and Chiaki stayed frozen in place. This was _not_ good. Chiaki made to move towards her, hesitantly, hoping to explain to her before she discovered the page with the plant he had used (it wasn't to hard to find- it had a bookmark at the page), found out the truth, and got mad at him.

"Uh... Maron... I can explain..."

But it was too late. She had found the page, and her eyes saw the heaven plant, which was in plain sight. Immediately, her brain made the connection that Chiaki had hoped she wouldn't.

"CHIAKI..." she growled, her bangs hiding her eyes and an angry aura flared up as she stood.

Chiaki gulped.

Maron shoved the guide in his face, pages open to the description of the exact plant that he had planned to use on her and had accidentally taken himself.

"You weren't planning on _USING_ this plant on me, were you...?" she accused, her aura flared bigger.

"Um..." he hesitated, and immediately knew that it was the wrong thing to do. Maron snapped.

"What made you think you had to resort to something like THAT! If you want to ask me something, just SAY IT!"

Even Access had retreated in the face of her fury. Just as suddenly as it came, Maron's angry aura was gone.

"M-Maron...?" Chiaki whispered. Maron looked up at him then, tears in her eyes.

Chiaki gulped again. Louder this time.

"Couldn't you of just _asked_ me...? Or am I that... unapproachable...? Do you not trust me to tell you the truth...?"

"That... that's not it at all!" Chaiki stuttered, waving his hand frantically in front of him. He was in for it now!

"Maron, that's not-!"

Maron made a dash for the door.

"Chiaki, how could you...!"

"Maron! Maron, wait!" Chiaki yelled, his hand outstretched to her, but the door slammed shut right after. He hadn't even had a chance to stand up. Chiaki could hear Maron's footsteps as she ran next door to her apartment and listened in dumb silence as her door opened and slammed shut. He sighed a large sigh that seemed to deflate his whole body, his head bowed to the floor, an extremely depressed aura surrounding him.

"I'm such an idiot..." he muttered. Access nodded his agreement, arms and legs crossed as he floated at Chiaki's head level.

"Maron..."

-

It wasn't until later on that day that Chiaki got around to finding time to work on the cure. He had no school, thankfully, or the plants effects would've probably gotten him into a lot of trouble. Especially if he spilled that he was Sinbad in front of anyone, or said some of the really inappropriate things that he thought about Maron.

And speaking of Maron, she hadn't come back since she had run out of his apartment, and he hadn't heard her leave her own apartment either. Hopefully, he'd be able to finish the cure before nightfall. It was a lot more complex than the potion had. A _lot_ more.

"Finished!" Chiak cheered finally, a tea cup held reverently in his hands. Light seemed to shine from it and his eyes practically sparkled with achievement and a passionate fire called hope.

"Just wait, Maron! I'll win you back yet!" He laughed maniacally, overcome with the thought that she would forgive him and that he would soon get back onto her good side, and Access sweatdropped. _That Chiaki..._

Suddenly...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Chiaki's demon finder alerted him to a nearby demon.

"Ahhh!" Chikai yelled, and, in surprise, dropped the cure.

"Oh no!" he fumbled for it, but it slipped out of his outstretched hands and onto the floor. It broke with a crash, spilling all his hard work.

"No..." he moaned, hanging his head, sitting on the floor, a depressed aura of utter sadness surrounding him, worse than the last time.

"Now Maron will never forgive me..." he whined.

He glanced at his demon detector, which was silent now. Then Chiaki glared at it with an evil look.

"It wasn't even a demon attack or anything. I bet it was just passing by." He hung his head again and sighed a huge sigh.

"Oh, Maroonnnnn! She'll never forgive meeeeee!" he fairly sobbed, suddenly (surprising Access so that he actually jumped in the air)- and in a high pitched whiney voice no less.

"It took so long to make too!" Access added after he had regained his composure, his arms crossed, looking at the ruined mess in a contemplative look. Chiaki looked up at him, his face showing that he was not amused, a frown that looked more like a pout on his sullen, depressed face. Access could almost swear that he saw the boys' lip tremble. Access sweatdropped, then went into action as Chiaki's partner, mentally pushing aside the Chiaki's roommate demeanor for later.

"Snap out of it! Chikai, you have to go after the demon!" Access exclaimed, hitting his partner over the head with his paper fan.

"Worry about the cure later!"

"...Maron..." Chiaki wined, still slumped on a depressed mess on the floor. Access sweatdropped again. This could take awhile.

-

Finally, _Finally_, Chiaki had gotten up and gone demon hunting with Access about half an hour (or more) after the passing demon. They had finally found the creature and Chiaki was battling it. Access stayed to the side, watching, his arms and legs crossed as he thought. Suddenly, another noise, separate from Chiaki's battle, reached Access' ears. He turned, curious.

It was Maron! She was heading this way!

"Chiaki, hide!" he hissed as loudly as he dared to with the girl so close. Chiaki heard him, and with a final quick move, he captured the demon, sealing it in a black chess piece.

"Access, what is it?" he asked his now frantically arm waving partner (obviously, Access hadn't been loud enough). Access, who was closer to where Maron was than Chiaki by a few yards, could no longer risk talking for fear that Maron would hear his voice. After a confusing, brief round of charades, Chiaki's face turned pale- finally getting the message.

"Maron!" he looked around frantically for a place to hide, and immediately dove for a group of bushes at the last instant as Maron rounded the corner. Access likewise had dove for the nearest hiding place- a tree.

Maron walked right past both Chiaki and Access' hiding places without sparing either a second glance- she didn't see them. Chiaki and Access simultaneously sighed their relief as she rounded the next corner.

Chiaki came out of his hiding place, now back to looking like Chikai instead of Sinbad. His face wore a sad expression as he looked in the direction Maron had gone- a heartbreaking expression. It was like a puppy that had gotten kicked, and he could almost be called pathetic if it wasn't so sad.

Access watched his partner thoughtfully. He could understand how the poor guy felt. Finn hated him and constantly told him so on a daily basis (well, only on the days that she saw him, anyway). He made up his mind then to help Chiaki out. Even though the boy had a perverted nature concerning Maron that the little dark angel didn't approve of, and it might be going against his better judgement, Chiaki truly was in love with Maron. The least the dark angel could do was try.

-

It was late at night when Access had finally finished the cure. And he even came up with an idea of how to get Maron back. He had picked up the book the minute Chiaki had skulked off to his room (which had been the second they had come back from the demon battle). It was obvious from the silence that Chiaki hadn't gone to sleep yet- the boy tended to breathe a bit loudly when he dozed.

"Chiaki!" he called, after carefully setting the mixture down as to not risk a repeat of what Chiaki had done earlier that day. Also, it was a bit awkward to hold when he was about the size of a teacup.

"You'll never guess what I just did!"

There was a groan from the room. A _really_ depressing groan. Obviously, hiaki wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying.

"Don't be like that, Chiaki." he said.

"Don't you want Maron to like you again?"

There was a bang (probably Chiaki hitting into something), followed by a crash (whatever he had hit into had something on it that fell and broke). And then Chiaki came stumbling into the room as fast as his legs could carry him (obviously unconcerned with whtever he had broken).

"Maron! How?!"

Access smiled. Just speak the magic word...

"Well..." Access stretched out, enjoying himself now that he had his partners' undivided attention and loving the spotlight. He leaned back in the air in a relaxed pose, hands behind his head, eyes closed with a pleased expression on his face and a cat ate the canary grin.

"What is it? Access, tell me!" Chiaki, quickly fed up with Access silence, made a desperate grab for his partner, who narrowly dodged his hands (his eyes had opened just in time to see the lunge).

"Hey!"

"Stop stalling, Access! Tell me how to get Maron back!" Chiaki lunged for the dark angel, once again missing as Access dodged.

"Chiaki, stop it!" Access yelled, continuing to dodge as Chiaki wildly tried catching him in his hands, determination written across his features.

"Fine! I won't give you the cure then!"

"No! Don't do that!" Chiaki fell to the ground after his last attempt, and looked up at the tiny winged man with a hopeful, pleading, and sad expression on his face.

"Please Access! Help me get Maron back!"

"Well..." Access stretched, his grin back, as well as his cat ate the canary look, obviously pleased with himself for thinking so far ahead while Chiaki had sulked.

"Okay. I'll tell you what you should do."

...(short time lapse)...

"So that's it." Access finished his explanation.

"Now all we need is Maron, and I promise you she'll be crying back into your arms."

"I hope you're right." Chiaki said, glancing at the door and then the clock. He had called Maron a few minutes ago, at the dark angel's urgings. She hadn't been home (or she hadn't answered. he hadn't been paying attention when he went into his room, so she might of gone out since she had returned home), so he had left a message for her to come over as soon as she got the message, saying it was urgent. He really hoped that Access was right about this. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she never talked to him again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"It's Maron!" Chiaki exclaimed, his head snapping up at the sound and the promise of his beloved, so fast that he was momentarily dizzy, and rushed to answer it (not caring that trying to run while being dizzy almost landed him on his butt). When he flung it open however, there was two people standing at the doorway instead of one- only one was expected, but it was the latter that looked happy to see him.

"Hi Chiaki!" Miyako said cheerfully.

Chiaki ignored her and looked over at Maron, who averted her eyes.

"..."

Chiaki's expression instantly fell.

"Come in." he said, the depression obvious in his voice. Access was hiding behind his heaven plant, watching the events as they slowly began to unfold. Meanwhile, Chaiki tried avoiding Miyako's eyes (or even looking at her) to keep his thoughts off of her and allowing the plants "abilities" to make something even slightly inappropriate come out of his mouth, even just a comment on her clothes, that could upset Maron any more than she already was (which he didn't remember until after she hadn't greeted him). That, coupled with Maron avoiding Chiaki's gaze, made the tension level in the room rise several degrees. Miyako looked wonderingly between her two friends. She could tell that something was wrong.

"M-Maron..." Chiaki started.

"Um..." he looked at the space over Marons shoulder, a bit shy and embarrassed as he had never been around her before. He was trying to be even more careful not to think anything about her than look at her, lest his mouth voice whatever thoughts popped into his head. And considering that his thought on Maron weren't always the cleanest, well, better to not take any chances than to risk it.

"I'll... get some tea. Maron, Miyako, you want any?" he asked, his gaze on neither of them. Miyako frowned a bit at this, but it didn't last long.

"Sure Chiaki." she said, smiling at him, and took note of how he avoided her gaze. She frowned slightly again, not liking the fact that he seemed to be ignoring her. Miyako didn't like to be ignored. But, as she looked at Maron and noticed that she didn't seem to be that upbeat, she held herself back from trying to get his attention. Maron was always happy. It was just... Maron. Something wasn't right between her two closest friends.

"None for me please, Chiaki." Maron mumbled. Miyako noticed how Maron was avoiding Chiaki's gaze and vice versa, as well. What was up with that? She would of never guessed that they would be having any problems. They were what everyone considered the ideal couple! (and though Miyako often wanted Chiaki for herself, she'd gladly step aside for Maron to be happy, although she'd never admit it outloud)

Chiaki went off into the kitchen, and Miyako turned to her best friend the minute he was out of sight.

"Is there something up with you and Chiaki?" she asked, and almost winced at the demanding sounding tone of her voice. But Maron didn't seem to notice.

"..." Maron avoided her gaze.

"..." Miyako stared at her friend, worried.

-

"Access... Access...!" Chaiki called his partner as loudly as he dared.

"Yeah, I know." the dark angel said, flying into the room, a troubled look on his face.

"With that other girl there, we can't cure you. She could ruin everything." the dark angel said, crossing his arms, obviously annoyed. He didn't really care about any other humans at the moment but Maron and Chiaki. And he wasn't the most sensitive of people, either, when he was trying to get something.

"What'll we do now?" Chiaki moaned, deeply depressed once more, sitting down and putting his head on the kitchen table, looking like he didn't have the strength to get up, even when the kettle began to whistle (Chiaki had put the kettle on before Maron and Miyako had come, after Access had begun to explain his plan to him).

"Maron..." he wined. Access' eye twitched, his expression showing his irritatation, which Chiaki didn't see because his head was down.

"Listen Chiaki, we have to get that girl out of here if you want Maron back." Access continued, deciding to not act on his irritation for now and pushing it aside. He could always do that later, after all this was over.

"Okay." Chiaki replied, a determined and more serious look in his face now as he looked up from the table, staring at the doorway that led to the main room where Maron and Miyako was. He'd do anything to get Maron back- do his best to win back the love of his life. He made what seemed like a monumental effort to get up and fix tea for him and the two girls in the other room.

"Good." Access said, speaking to himself, a satisfied smile on his face, fangs poking out of his lip.

"So all we need to do is to wait for her to leave. And then we'll work on getting Maron back."

-

"Oy, Maron." Miyako began, very aware of the unnatural silence that had been between them. Or more so, between Maron and Chiaki, which had never happened before. Maron looked up at her from the floor that she had been staring at so intently. (chiaki had not returned for the kitchen yet)

"What's the matter with you two?" Miyako asked, deciding that it was better to ask straight out than to beat around the bush (as always).

Maron looked away from her, not meeting her eyes.

"..."

"Maron!"

"Miyako..." Maron said quietly. "Do you think Chiaki trusts me?"

The question was so unexpected that Miyako blinked in surprise. A few seconds of silence followed, with Miyako unsure of what to say. Maron was never _not _confident of herself. At least, not that she knew of. Maron was always a very positive person. Something was definitely wrong.

"Maron... Are you saying Chiaki thinks that you're... cheating on him?" Miyako asked, a bit unsure of her understanding of Marons' question. Those two were a perfect couple. She couldn't believe that something about their relationship seemed to be bothering Maron and making both her best friend and Chiaki that uncomfterable around each other.

"...or something?" she finished lamely. It didn't seem like a possibility, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Maron was quiet for a minute.

"No... I- I don't think so... It's just that I..." she trailed off, staring out towards the balcony door, and Miyako saw that she looked far away. She wanted to grab Maron and shake her out of her thoughts, which were obviously troubling her, and where Miyako couldn't reach her and help her.

Maron was saved from having to answer when Chiaki burst back into the room, an overly cheerful smile on his face, carrying in a tray with three cups of tea. The girl eyed the tea a bit suspiciously, and his face fell. But he tried smiling again anyway.

"Don't worry, Maron. It's just tea." he said, still smiling, but his voice was sad as he stared at the tray- at the fact that she had even suspected he'd tamper with her tea (though he had before, Maron told herself as her heart tugged at his expression). She still eyed it suspiciously though. Miyako give her a weird look and took a cup, sipping it quietly before setting it down.

Maron watched her intently. When Miyako's mouth remained closed and her personality didn't change, Maron took a cautious sip from another cup. It tasted normal...

She glanced up to see Chiaki watching her with a worried expression on his face. He looked nervous, but not like he had done anything wrong. She gave him a weak smile, a shadow of her normal one, but his face lit up immediately upon seeing it and he gave her a brilliant smile back- one that made her heart skip a beat.

Spurred on by Maron's smile, Chiaki got some of his glow of happiness back and proceeded to place the tea tray down and watch her hopefully, puppy dog expression back on his face, which Miyako knew well as evidence that he was in love with her best friend, and proof that he was completely devoted to her. Which brought back the question about Maron's earlier question. What could Chiaki have done to make Maron so sad and depressed?

-

A little bit later, Miyako decided to go home. She had homework, she said, and when Maron moved to go with her, she firmly told her that it wasn't necessary.

Maron looked back at Chiaki then, and Miykao chose that moment to leave, shutting the door firmly behind her. The sound was loud in the quiet room.

"I-I should go too." Maron said quietly, and she set down her teacup and began to move towards the door. Chiaki watched her and immediately began to panic. All thoughts fled out of his head. All he could think about was keeping her with him a bit longer. He called out to her, and the frantic sound of his voice seemed to echo off the walls.

"Maron, wait!"

He stretched out his hand and ran to her. Maron turned, just as she got to the door. Too late, Chiaki realized that he couldn't stop, and crashed right into her.

"Oof!" someone grunted as they both slammed into the door. A moment of silence passed, and Chiaki had to fight to control his thoughts as he realized that he was pressed up against Maron's body (and somehow forgetting the fact that he had hit into her). Finally, though, he spoke.

"Maron... Are you okay?"

He forced himself to push away from the wall to look at her and make sure for himself that she wasn't hurt. As he looked down at Maron, concern rushed over him, and he immediately felt guilty for thinking about her as he had moments ago. Maron nodded, answering his question, but didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Maron..."

When she still didn't look at him, Chiaki felt sadness rush up and engulf him, almost suffocating. He took a step back and looked away at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. He couldn't even remember what he was going to say before.

He let out a sigh, which even he could tell was full of sorrow and regret, before he spoke.

"Listen, Maron. I'm sorry about what I tried to do to you. I just..."

Chiaki took a deep breath.

"I just wanted you to tell me that you liked me."

Silence. Strengthened by the fact that Maron didn't reject him, Chiaki continued, his voice a bit stronger.

"It's not that I didn't trust you. Honestly. I just wanted to know that..."

He looked up from his awkward explanation to find that she was looking at him. His heart lept and, when their eyes met, Chiaki's mind went blank. His mouth closed, and what he was going to say fled from his mind once again.

_"Hold her hands in both of yours."_ Access' words came back to him.

_"Stare directly into her eyes and just open your big mouth. The plant's effects will tell her the truth about it all, and then she'll believe you."_

Chiaki took a deep breath and, looking down at Maron's hands, took a hold of them. Her body gave a start, and felt like it was about to pull away. But then Chiaki looked back at her.

She looked started, and her mouth opened to say something. His eyes connected with hers, and the silence stretched on. Chiaki forgot all about everything else but her. But Access' words, thankfully, stayed with him. And then he did as Access said. He opened his mouth and let his thoughts, the truth, pour out.

"It's just that I really do like you a lot, Maron, and I wanted to be sure that you felt the same way. I've been going crazy, wondering about it, and I was afraid that if I asked you the normal way, you might lie to me just to make me happy. But I shouldn't of done that. I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Maron's eyes wavered, and he could see that his words were reaching her. Or, at least, he hoped. Because, because of the heaven plant, it was the truth. And he purposely refused to take the cure for it until Maron believed him.

Maron stared at him, shocked, and Chiaki immediately knew that he had just said that out loud. Her eyes filled with unshed tears close to spilling over onto her cheeks, and Chiaki panicked.

A sob escaped her lips, and then Maron couldn't stop crying. Instantly, Chiaki bent down to her and he moved closer, his expression changed to one of regret, hands outstretched just short of touching her.

"Maron. Ah, jeeze. Maron, I'm sorry. It's was Access' stupid idea. I should'a never done it. I-" he broke off as her crying got louder.

"I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

Suddenly, Maron was laughing, and Chiaki was afraid that she was in hysterics.

"Maron, I- I- I-" he stuttered, trying to apologize, but not sure what to say.

She looked up at him and Chiaki's mouth shut automatically. All his thoughts froze, for the third time that day.

_She was smiling at him._

"Chiaki... I'm sorry..." Maron managed to say around her laughter and breaths.

"It's just that you didn't need to go through all that trouble just to ask me."

Her expression grew serious and a bit sad, although a smile remained on her face.

"I like you too."

Overjoyed, Chiaki closed the rest of the distance between them and hugged her close to him.

"Ch...aki...?"

She sounded surprised, but she didn't struggle, for which chiaki was relieved.

"I'm so happy." he said, and he could hear his voice crack.

"Maron, I'm so sorry. I thought that you'd hate me forever. I'm so glad that you're not mad at me. So glad."

Maron gripped the back of Chiaki's shirt, her eyes threatening to tear over again. Chiaki was never this vocal about his emotions. Maybe it was the plant's effects, but she was glad either way.

"So... Does that mean that I can kiss you again?" Chiaki asked.

Maron pushed away from him and looked into his face. He saw her expression and his own immediately fell.

"Ah, geeze. I'm sorry, Maron. I was just thinking it, and-" Maron put her hand to his lips to stop him. She smiled at him, happy that everything was normal between them again.

"It's okay. I know." she told him. And then she kissed him.

-

Access watched the two lovebirds from a distance, happy that everything was okay again between them. He leaned against an object, which moved, and realized too late that it was the container with the cure in it, and that he was pushing to the edge of the table. He watched in horror as it fell and hit the floor, spilling its contents on the floor.

_Not again!_

And just when Access thought that it couldn't get any worse, a clear, high voice called out from the balcony.

"Maron! I'm home!"

It was Finn.

_Great._ How was he going to explain _this_ one?

-

end chapter notes: I'm sorry if it didn't live up to expectations. Personally, I expected it to turn out better myself. Tell me honestly what you thought of it, and how I couldn've improved it. I need input. Though I DO think that this chapter was the best of them all, but that's just my opinion.

ps. I can't believe that this story is finally finished!!


End file.
